The Creepy Case of Old Iron Face
The Creepy Case of Old Iron Face is the seventh episode of the third season of the The Scooby-Doo Show, and the thirty-first episode overall in the series. It originally aired reusing the opening of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! in a sense making it the thirty-second episode of that series. Premise Old Iron Face, a legendary character who haunts the area around an island prison, terrorizes the gang. Synopsis The gang is waterskiing when they encounter another waterskiier, one that uses maneating sharks for skis and wears a creepy iron mask. He begins to chase them, but they escape. The gang then heads to a local restuarant to meet Captain Morgan, their tour guide for Skull Island. The island used to hold a prison for the most dangerous criminals, but has been turned into a tourist attraction. The gang is discussing the man in the iron mask, when Mama Mione, the owner of the restaurant, begins telling them the story of Old Iron Face. She claims he is the one who haunts Skull Island after being a prisoner there years before. He wore the iron mask so no one would have to look at him. They decide to leave after Captain Morgan does not show up. While they are leaving, Velma notices that a truck is unloading a lot of food into Mama Mione's restaurant. The gang, worried about Captain Morgan, and decide to head to Skull Island to find him. They arrive, and find Captain Morgan's boat. Fred, Velma, and Daphne search the grounds, while Shaggy and Scooby search inside the prison. It is there that they are once again chased by Iron Face. While Fred, Velma, and Daphne search the boat house, they discover crates of foods similiar to the ones at the Mama Mione's. They also discover a tunnel leading under the old prison. They follow and it and end up in an underground mansion. The place is ransacked making it look like several people are living there. Velma hears moaning, and they discover Captain Morgan in a hole in the ground; he had been kidnapped and down there for hours. Meanwhile, Old Iron Face continues to stalk Shaggy and Scooby. They escape the island, while Old Iron Face follows. Fred designs a trap to catch the ghost, and it works. Old Iron Face turns out to be Mama Mione. The sharks she used to ski on where actually torpedos that smuggled prisoners out to Skull Island. She helped prisoners escape because they paid her a lot of money. When she heard the island was going to become a tourist attraction, she used to the legend of Old Iron Face to scare people away. An undercover detective witnessed the entire thing, and took Mama Mione into custody. Cast and characters Villains * Old Iron Face/Mama Mione Suspects Culprits Locations * Harbor ** Mama Mione's * Skull Island ** Underground mansion Notes/trivia * The sharks are clearly metallic; the gang would've known that the sharks were fakes (yet they were still dangerous). * Captain Morgan is an obvious reference to the brand of rum. * Old Iron Face appears in Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season DVD set. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Field of Screams DVD compilation set to be released May 13, 2013. Quotes Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes